


The Dollhouse

by thatonetrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Angry, Angst, Brainwashing, Dolls, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Puppeteer, Puppets, Torture, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonetrash/pseuds/thatonetrash
Summary: When Alexander and the others find themselves in a kid's dollhouse, they realize something is definitely up. Though, trying to reason with whoever had captured them may be off the table





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander sat up, rubbing his head. Everything felt groggy and dizzy. He opened his eyes as his eyes scanned the room, looking at the unfamiliar pastel greens and pinks around the room. He quickly became alarmed at the surroundings. He quickly got up as he scanned the area. _‘did I wake up drunk at someone’s house?’_ He looked around to look for a rubberband to tie his hair back. His eyes went towards a plastic mirror and dressers on the wall as he came closer towards the plastic objects

 

_‘This seems like some shit out of a barbie house or something’_

He looked at it as he opened the little drawers. They had little plastic brushes and bottles, made to be something from a children’s toy. He started to think he didn’t wake up drunk. Almost if on cue someone screamed out

 

“What the Fuck?!?”

 

_John._

He ran outside the plastic room to find an alarmed Laurens, and a few others in the hallway, probably alarmed by the scream as well. He saw faces he had seen before, Laf, Hercules, Eliza, Maria, Burr and even fucking his BOSS. Something was up.

“OH MY LORD” Alexander immediately noticed they were all dressed in clothes similar to those of barbies, his eyes turned to Lafayette, who was in a blue dress that seemed like a princess, Hercules behind him laughing, down on the floor curled up. Laf didn’t seem uncomfortable with the outfit, but for his boyfriend’s reaction, he had kicked his sides. Though, his Boss, George Washington, seemed less amused with the situation.

“I think we should rather, focus on the fact we’re in a house similar to a kid’s toy, not on the dress” He stated, irritated.

Alexander, holding back a laugh at the previous situation, nodded as he stepped into the hallway fully.

 

Before the two had a chance to reply a voice was heard

 

“Hello my pretties, I hope you like my new home” The voice echoed throughout the dollhouse, startling the group as they raced downstairs, followed by a few others that had walked out of their rooms, Thomas and Madison. Hamilton didn’t seem to like the fact _they_ we’re there, “Hamilton what did your stupid ass do this time?” Before he had a chance to respond, they noticed a giant watching them as though they were tv, with a sick smile. “Hello my dolls” He spoke with a ominous tone as his lip curled into a smile as his eyes focused as if they were watching every move they did. Alexander stepped back, as he shut his mouth, searching for words. “Speechless, I know. You may call me, ‘King’ as I will now be taking charge of you all” he explained as he looked down as his ‘subjects’

 

“Now listen here, we aren’t some fucking dolls-“ before Alexander had the chance to finish, he was picked up by the giant himself. He felt him pinch his cheeks as he looked towards the being holding him, the others watching in horror, aside from his two political rivals, practically cheering on the giant to squish him. “Now you seem like a pretty doll, what should I call you-“

“My name is Alexander-“

“Now now, my subject be obedient”

“get the fuck off of me!”

King’s face turned red as he pulled out string and a needle and sewed Alexander’s mouth shut

 

 

 


	2. Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ground rules are set, and everyone, especially John, doesn't seem too happy about it

The others looked towards Alexander in horror as he was set down, grasping at the string placed onto his mouth. George, being practically the only mature one grabbed Alex as he clung to him. The others kept their mouth shut, never seeing the short male so helpless and scared. John quickly chased after him, Lafayette and Hercules letting the freckled male rush to him. They were best friends after all

“Shhh, calm down Alexander” George said as his fingers ran through the immigrant’s head. His eyes then turned to King, his eyebrows furrowing down as he locked his eyes on him. “What the hell was that for?” he stated, his voice clearly showing agitation though keeping calm to not get in trouble.

 

“He must learn somehow, when he behaves better, he may speak again.” He said. George would have knocked the grin off his face if it weren’t for the predicament they were in. Instead, he held Alex closer, trying to make sure he calmed down. Even Thomas was somewhat in shock, as he looked back at Thomas, bewildered at what King had done. He would have made a sarcastic comment though he knew Alex would definitely get back at him later.

 

King sat up again as he eyes his subjects. “Now shall we go over rules?” before giving his subjects the chance to respond he began to recite the rules. “You must not disobey me, and always be loyal to me. Second of all, if you shall say a crude word to me, well, you’ve seen what has happened to your dear friend.” Thomas and Madison choked back laughter from the words ‘dear friends’ “Furthermore, you shall live here and never leave the dollhouse. Your little cliques and friendships are fine, as though you are my subjects, my form of entertainment, though if I am to see ‘unnatural’ relationships, or rebellion, you shall be punished”

John gulped as he looked at Alex. He had feelings for him yes, but due to King’s words, it may not be so easy to tell him his feelings.

 

“That should be all, you are all free to observe your new home” With that the walls closed but it felt like king was still watching them. George walked with Alex onto the sofa as he kept holding him. John sat next to George, as the Lafayette, Hercules, and Eliza followed. “So just like fucking that? Nobody’s going to stand up to him?” Burr joined the group as he groaned and responded to Hercules’ question. “I don’t think any of us want to end up like Alex” The group shot another look at Alex, who had fallen asleep on George, thankfully. Before Hercules was able to respond Lafayette decided to say something. “Oui, I agree with Burr, It would be quite reckless to attack him head on. Mon amour, look at petit Alexander, nobody was expecting that from the king”

 

The others nodded as George softly put Alex laying down on the arm of the sofa. He remained to keep a watchful eye on him as the others talked. “We need a plan though.” Hercules said back at the two. “Keep your voice down” He motioned towards Alex. Hercules sighed as he backed down. John sat up as he stroked Alex’s hair. He let out a sigh as his eyes focused on him. “We should try to get the string off of Alex, so he doesn’t freak out when he wakes up”

George nodded as he and Laurens tore off the string, earning a flinch from Alex as he sat up. His lip started bleeding as he choked back a scream.

“Shhh, shhh, Alexander, It’s just us”

Alexander calmed down after hearing his voice as he looked up at him, holding his lip. “Are you alright?” Eliza stepped closer to Alex as he gave a slight nod.  Everyone seemed to sigh in relief “Alex, mon ami, you gave us quite the scare” Lafayette said as he ruffled Alex’s hair. Alexander gave a forced smile to the Frenchman.

Alexander sat up as he looked at the others, about to talk, but hushed by George. Hercules sighed as he looked at Alex, reading his expression too well.

 

“We need a plan, don’t we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of updating every Saturday, don't know yet. Hope you liked the update!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so please give some tips in the comments, thanks! I'll try to update every so often


End file.
